Common Practice
by nitaBonita
Summary: I smirk and wonder just what my little fiancé is up to now. She closes the door as quick as she opened it and holds her breath and listens as the maids scurry past my room. I stare as she turns and says, "Neji! I hope you don't mind –" she stops and stares at my state of dress. Or if I put it correctly…undress. NejiTen 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Sometimes, there are no clear ways to avoid an unwanted situation. King Hiashi sighed as he pondered over the new threat that was closing in on the border of his kingdom. While the warriors of his kingdom were fierce, they simply didn't have enough to compete against the vast numbers the enemy had. In moments like this it was when he cursed his being King. He knew his duty was to his kingdom, to protect every single man, woman and child that occupied his lands. As he contemplated the measures needed to reign victorious over the impending war, Hiashi worried._

* * *

This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Maintaining an empire takes patience and time, Hiashi thought. Breathing in deep and exhaling slowly, he did his best to not let his frustration over such slow progress show. He'd been in meetings with his advisors all throughout the morning and they had yet to reach a suitable conclusion. It wouldn't be until the late hours of the night would things finally be brought to a close. As he left the conference room and walked to his rooms, he thought over the final verdict. It had been decided; his nephew Prince Neji would wed the princess of the neighboring kingdom._

* * *

This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_As Neji sheathed his sword and placed it on the corresponding shelf in the dojo, he turned to the entrance and saw his uncle watching him. He nodded in acknowledgement and King Hiashi gestured for him to follow. He followed in silence as his uncle led him to the castle's gardens that were famous for their abundance of both native and foreign flowers. Silence reigned for a few more moments before his uncle turned to him and after taking a deep breath he spoke, "Your bride has been chosen." Neji who had been admiring a rose faltered and was cut. _

* * *

This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He mulled over what his uncle said, words tossing and turning inside his head as he unconsciously put his finger in his mouth to clean blood the from the cut. "My fiancé has finally been chosen then?" I asked quietly and he merely nodded, watching me with concerned yet determined eyes. I had been dreading this since I had come of age but not much could be done to change it, even as they were being threatened by an enigmatic force that had to be stopped. Being the highly complimented prince, he would do what was needed for his kingdom. _

* * *

This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	5. Chapter 5

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Having been prepared since young for this, it didn't come as much of a shock. He nodded toward his uncle and King and settled the rose atop a bush. He then knelt and spoke in a clear and serious voice, "I will do as you wish uncle, and fulfill my duty to both you and our kingdom." King Hiashi placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded his head, acknowledging his pledge with obvious pride in his eyes. Two girls watched from the common rooms, watching the scene before them through elegant glass windows and turned to each other, comprehending. _

* * *

This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	6. Chapter 6

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Honor was a trait instilled on Prince Neji since he was a mere child. It was important for people of his status to be truthful and fair in their ventures. It was this and many other aspects that had pushed Neji his entire life. As he paced in circles around his quarters, he thought of the female his uncle and his advisors had chosen for him to marry. She came from a neighboring kingdom with many warriors as fierce as those from his kingdom, surely an alliance between the two kingdoms would leave no room for attack. Still he worried._

* * *

-  
This is my first attempt at a drabble series and hope you aren't too hard on me.

I also hope no one is too bothered by my switch from first to third person in a few of the drabbles, I tried to keep it third person but after a while I would end up back in first and didn't even notice. It felt too troublesome to go back and edit them to, trying to keep true to drabble form.

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

**Gaaralover - I love your pic btw and I'll try not to torture you too much ;) Ajajaja **

nitaBonita


	7. Chapter 7

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_As she stepped out of the carriage she had been riding in for the past two days, she glanced at the beautiful yet imposing castle standing in front of her. She unconsciously fiddled with the twin buns adorning the top of her head and was led by her father up the pathway to the castle doors. As she drew nearer they opened revealing King Hiashi, who opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and smiled. As they entered, she watched as a maid quickly left the room and pondered how much work it must take to keep this castle clean. _

* * *

Here's to hoping you guys like it!

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	8. Chapter 8

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Glancing around, she admired the high ceiling and beautifully painted walls, the atmosphere oozing both power and comfort, a trait most would be jealous of. She turned towards the two Kings when she heard her father introducing her, "Hiashi, my friend, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my daughter, Tenten." _

_She turned towards King Hiashi and bowed in a show of respect which was received with a smile, "I am pleased to meet you, dear Princess." _

_Smiling back she replied, "And I you, your Highness." _

_Before he could reply, they turned to the door as the Prince entered. _

* * *

Hope you guys like it! :D

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	9. Chapter 9

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He approached us and bowed to the Kings and then turned towards the Princess he would marry. He bowed to her as well, not taking his eyes off hers in the process. King Hiashi clapped a hand over his back and introduced him, "I would like to introduce my nephew, Prince Neji."_

The King from the neighboring kingdom shook the Prince's hand with great enthusiasm and happily greeted him, "Wonderful meeting you, I've heard many things about you!"

_Nodding, he then quips, "All good, I hope." _

_Boisterous laughter comes from both Kings as her father replies, "Of course, my boy!" _

* * *

Hope you guys like it! :D

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	10. Chapter 10

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_King Hiashi turns to his nephew and makes a gesture to the Princess, "Why not take your intended and give her a tour of the grounds, so you may get better acquainted." _

_The boisterous King nods his agreement and turns to his daughter, "Yes, let the children have their fun while we old folk go have ours." _

_She laughs and as Prince Neji offers his arm, she accepts and he leads her toward the gardens where he had first gotten the news about her. The soft scent of roses hits her and she smiles as she admires all the flowers._

* * *

Hope you guys like it! :D

Drop a review and show the author lady some love ;D

nitaBonita


	11. Chapter 11

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_We remain in silence for a time as we indulge in the beauty around us._

"_It came as a bit of a shock, huh?" I ask quietly, interrupting said silence. _

_He turns and arches an eyebrow in confusion and I supply, "Our engagement." _

_He looks away and glances toward a blooming sakura tree and catches a falling petal and says, "I have been prepared for this since I was young." _

_I nod and say, "Did you not entertain the thought of denying it?" _

"_I did not," he replies. _

"_Do you always play the part of a puppet on a string?"_

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. I can't believe I got over 1k hits, super excited! Hope everyone has liked what they've read so far

And GaaraLover – don't worry, even though we're both ladies I still felt the love jajaja :D Thanks for enjoying the story!

nitaBonita


	12. Chapter 12

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_"A puppet, you say?" He asks with a curious expression. _

"_Well, one would not expect such a speedy agreement," I say. _

_He laughs but it is without humor and responds, "I accept because it is what my King has asked of me, what is necessary for the citizens of my kingdom to be safe from the enemy. Or were you under the impression that since this is not your kingdom, it does not matter?" _

"_It was not my intention to offend," I quietly explain. _

"_It does not matter now. Best to not argue over semantics," he replies with a sigh._

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. I can't believe I got over 1k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	13. Chapter 13

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Turning towards her fiancé, she looks at him, as in really looks. Pale eyes graced a face with strong aristocratic features, long chocolate colored hair that was gathered in a small ponytail at the bottom. Such were the telltale signs of a Hyuuga, long hair even on males and their signature pale eyes. _

_He watched her from the corner of his eyes, still slightly smarting over her earlier remark. The way she would smile and smell flowers intrigued him, she was his age yet it appeared she retained some kind of childish innocence. Whether she knew about it or not._

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. I can't believe I got over 1k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	14. Chapter 14

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_There were a multitude of things that bothered the Prince about his soon to be wife, some small things and others he considered to be quite a nuisance. But what Neji was currently grumbling about was the ever present hairstyle the Princess seemed to be fond of. Twin buns atop her head, while it didn't make her look unappealing it still, for whatever reason, grated on the young Prince's nerves. As he watched her as she admired the koi fish swimming in the pond he decided, the buns were to be disposed of._

A sinister smirk grew as he plotted.

* * *

Read and Review! =)

P.S. I can't believe I got over 1k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	15. Chapter 15

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Neji approached the Princess quietly, his footsteps not making a sound. He watched as she smiled at the fish as they swam around in the rather large pond near the castle's garden. He waited and waited until the perfect moment where she would lean forward and then he would have his chance. A few more moments passed and as expected she did lean in, he crept towards her and as he extended a hand to give her a small push she suddenly turned effectively avoiding him, which caused him to lose his footing and go through the motions of falling._

* * *

Read and Review!

Luafua – I appreciate the review and I'm really glad you're enjoying my story :D

P.S. I can't believe I got over 1k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	16. Chapter 16

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Deciding he would not go down alone, he grabbed her arm and brought her into the pond with him. As they resurfaced he watched as the Princess screamed over the cold temperature and glared at him. The two buns on her head were soaked and began to slowly descend, he watched enthralled at how they slowly fell from their constraints and tumbled down her shoulders in beautiful waves. So distracted was he that he did not notice her hand before he found himself under the water once again, held there by her hands. He felt her blazing anger even underwater._

* * *

Read and Review!

Thanks for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! Hope you guys continue to enjoy it :D

P.S. I can't believe I got 2k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	17. Chapter 17

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She kept him underwater for a few more moments before she let him go with a huff. He tried to regain his breath and she glared when he looked up at her with amused eyes and a smile. _

"_We seem to have already taken our baths for the day, don't you think?" he joked. _

_Scoffing, "You find this amusing?"_

_Tipping his head, he says, "But of course!" _

_As she makes her way out of the water, she turns and says in a haughty manner, "Do not think I neglected to notice your intention of pushing me into the water, Prince."  
_

* * *

Read and Review!

I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! :'D

P.S. I can't believe I got 2k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	18. Chapter 18

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_It had been more than amusing to see Tenten enter the castle dripping from head to toe, watching as the maids hurried to dry her with questions of what had happened. Her reply had been the best of all, "I simply thought it would be refreshing to take a dip." He thought it strange that she didn't rat him out but still quaked with laughter as he remembered her expression when she sprung from the water. Horrified mixed with confusion with a dash of shock. He would remember that, for eternity. He had to be more cautious though, next time._

* * *

Read and Review!

I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! :'D

P.S. I can't believe I got 2k hits, super excited!

nitaBonita


	19. Chapter 19

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He couldn't have guessed what would bring him even more amusement later. She made her way to him in the large library and sat in front of him and stared intently. He glanced up at her from his book and arched an eyebrow in question, though his eyes strayed to her hair that was loose after she had bathed to rid herself of pond water. She blinked slowly and looked up at her Prince through lashes and said in a sweet voice, "You have made an enemy of someone you shouldn't have. Consider your earlier stunt…the start of a war."_

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. I can't believe I got 2k hits, super excited! :'D

nitaBonita


	20. Chapter 20

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_They appeared as children the way they quarreled over anything and nothing. It was endearing yet not, the people around them watched intrigued for their Prince was never one to speak so much. The Princess it would seem, had brought out the chatty side in their soon to be ruler and they watched on with fond eyes. _

_The Kings found the fighting between their two children fascinating, they preferred the term banter as they told the advisors While most would think it a negative sign, both Kings thought that their children were just using a unique way to express feelings._

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. OMG! Just reached 3k hits, awesome! :)

nitaBonita


	21. Chapter 21

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He sat in the dojo, with his legs crossed and his hands lying on his legs and breathed deep in meditation. He had been in a meeting with the advisors for a good portion of the morning and they had been discussing battle plans, including the new warriors that would aid in the upcoming war. With his eyes tightly closed he tried to calm his mind. _

_That's how she found him, with eyes closed in what she assumed was supposed to be a meditative trance, but it looked more like brooding if you asked her. Planning strategies was never easy._

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. OMG! Just reached 3k hits, awesome! :)

nitaBonita


	22. Chapter 22

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Feeling sly she approached him from behind slowly, quietly. Sneaking up on a Hyuuga required great effort that even for her, who had received stealth training from the soldiers in her kingdom, proved to be challenging. Standing behind him, she knelt slowly and placed her lips near his ear while she said, "Boo." _

_Much to her amusement the Prince jumped slightly and whirled around and glared at her when he found her in a heap on the dojo floor laughing heavily at his expense. _

"_Very funny, Princess!" he said crossing his arms over his chest and huffing exasperatedly at her._

* * *

Read and Review!

P.S. OMG! Just reached 3k hits, awesome! :)

nitaBonita


	23. Chapter 23

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Now the occupants of the castle had grown accustomed to all the noise coming from the Prince and Princess but when Neji began meeting with the warriors more and more on the field to train, they could tell the Princess was becoming more than a little bored. _

_Unable to take the boredom any longer Tenten made her way to the field where all the soldiers were being trained by a shirtless Neji. She appreciated the view in passing as she was drawn to the men practicing their archery. She suppressed a sigh as she watched each one miss their target._

* * *

Read and Review!

nitaBonita


	24. Chapter 24

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Shaking her head in disappointment she approached them, stopping next to the general watching over them. _

"_It seems the men are having difficulty with their archery." she says, commenting on the obvious. _

_The general turns to her and gives her a small bow and nods, "It's not something we focus our training on so they're having a difficult time with it. But it seems the warriors from your kingdom have no problems at all." _

_Her lips quirk and she shares, "We prefer long range combat back in our Kingdom." _

"_We?" _

"_I think I can solve your archery problems," she states._

* * *

Read and Review!

TearsDrippingDown – yes, they all missed. Pathetic, the lot of them! Hahahahaha

GaaraLover – You are just too clever! How can one write a fic with Tenten and not mention her perfect aim, somehow ;D

nitaBonita


	25. Chapter 25

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_It came as more than a shock when Princess Tenten returned in loose clothing, making her way towards the archery field, she grabbed a bow and arrow, and shot. The arrow soaring and hitting the target dead center. _

_The men from her kingdom began cheering for their Princess, who had on more occasions than they could count, joined them on the archery field and helped train them. She gave a dramatic bow, smiling to those cheering her and those staring at her in shock, Prince Neji included._

_She spent the rest of the afternoon on the field helping the men. _

* * *

Read and Review!

Tenten just got serious here! You show 'em girl! Hahahaha

nitaBonita


	26. Chapter 26

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Satisfied with the results of the men she had been training for the past few hours she made her way back to the castle, ready to rest from a tiresome day. She didn't make it too far before she was joined by her Prince. _

"_I had no idea you were so skilled in archery," he said in a voice tinted with amazement and wonder. _

"_It's not something I go around advertising," I say conspirationally. _

_He chuckled and responded, "No kidding, I'm surprised a Princess would be well handled with a weapon." _

_Laughing as well, "Father was not pleased, as well."_

* * *

Read and Review!

Wooot! Reached 4k+ hits! Super excited :3

BitterSweetDreams - I'm really glad you decided to give my story a chance and end up liking it. Neji and Tenten's relationship is something I'm trying to slowly develop so it doesn't seem too rushed, but I tend to get trigger happy. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to like it :)

Gaara and Tears - Thanks for the comments guys, they make my day :D

nitaBonita


	27. Chapter 27

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Soon both the Prince and Princess began to awaken with the sun and meet on the field and train by themselves, with only the rising sun and howling wind as spectators. Being female, what she lacked in physical strength she made up for in speed and agility. Neji knew that he could fight and still be confident that she would not be hurt, such was the trust they gained from their early morning routine. _

_They fall to the grass in a heap, breathing hard and try to regain their breath. He turns to her and smiles and she grins back._

* * *

Read and Review!

Wooot! Reached 4k+ hits! Super excited :3

One Sassy Cinderella - First I must proclaim my love for your username. I find it to be clever and I adore it! Thanks for loving my story so far and hope you continue to do so in the future. If you do have any advice on anything in the future feel free to tell me, I'm sure it wouldn't be crappy! :3

Ichigo-chan - I was trying my best to stray away from the Prince and Princess cliches, since I already do have my cliché story, as you've read. I'm trying to update it but that story is a lot harder than this one, I'm learning lol I do appreciate your review though, it is just as you said the thought does count ;D

Ps. Thanks for the drama recommendations, I loved Dream High and I enjoyed B.O.F. Although the other one's I have yet to see so I'll be sure to check 'em out :D

Gaara, Bittersweet,Tears - Thanks guys :D

nitaBonita


	28. Chapter 28

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Placing his arms behind his head he listens as she laughs, a beautiful and melodious sound that makes him smile unconsciously. _

"_With each day that passes, I find myself more impressed with your abilities, Princess," I compliment watching as the wind blows strands of her loose hair in her face. Before I even think I reach over and brush the strands back and tuck them behind her ear, smirking at her flushed cheeks. _

_It's quiet between us until she whispers, "Tenten." _

_I look at her curiously and she says, "Call me Tenten, not Princess." _

"_Then you must call me Neji."_

* * *

Read and Review!

Gaara – I know the rest of that soooong hahahaha ;D

Cinderella – thank you thank you :D

Wooot! Reached 5k+ hits! Holy crap! :'D

nitaBonita


	29. Chapter 29

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Time passed rather slowly, with the soldiers preparing themselves to be ready for battle at a moment's notice. For Tenten, who had grown accustomed to Neji's presence, the days passed in a haze of boredom and loneliness. What with both Kings and her Prince occupied she found herself with nothing to do… at least until word came of the princesses of the castle's return. They had left not long after she had arrived so they had not yet been introduced. But on the day of their arrival King Hiashi took a break from his busy schedule to finally introduce them._

* * *

Read and Review!

Gaara – wait, there's 2 versions? Whaaaaaaaaaat? When did this happen? Hahahaha

Cinderella, Sweet – gotta love the cuteness

Wooot! So close to 6k views. O.O

nitaBonita


	30. Chapter 30

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_For Princess Tenten meeting King Hiashi's two daughters was more than exciting, the girls who she had yet been able to meet presented a chance to finally have someone to talk to while her fiancé was off training in the fields and discussing battle strategies with the Kings. _

_King Hiashi pointed and spoke, "This is my eldest daughter, Hinata." _

_Hinata smiled shyly at her and curtsied, with Tenten mirroring the action._

_Then gesturing to the other Princess he said, "And this is my youngest, Hanabi."_

_Curtsying again, Tenten was met with the younger Princess' cheeky grin and Tenten grinned back._

* * *

Read and Review!

I'm feeling extremely happy today, even though I'm in finals week at my university, so I'm trying not to question it - I've decided to indulge and share the love! That's always good right?

Gaara – I should have known that would be the second one! Hahahahaha!

Cinderella – Yup, we're still at Neji's castle. I hope this chapter and more in the future help make things a little less confusing. Neji is nephew to Hiashi and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi are of course Princesses :D

Wooot! So close to 6k views. O.O

nitaBonita


	31. Chapter 31

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_After introductions, King Hiashi leaves to continue with his schedule. We stare at each other before someone places an arm around me, scaring the daylights out of me. I turn and glare at Neji as he withdraws his arms with a grin and bows to his cousins._

"_Must you do that?" I question while slapping his shoulder._

"_Shouldn't you have been able to sense me?" he replies with a cocky smirk. _

_My face grows hot in embarrassment and while crossing my arms over my chest I say, "I was distracted." _

"_Oh, would you guys," Hanabi says, "quit your verbal spat."_

* * *

Read and Review!

I am feeling so relieved right now! I just found out I passed my Christian Faith class that was literally driving me up the wall from worry, so close to not passing. Thank God I passed. Ha.

Gaara – thank you thank you ajajajaja. Got that song stuck in your head?

Ichigo – of course, I adore Hinata and Hanabi, they needed to be mentioned! Ahahaha :'D

Barely anything left before 6k hits! :OO!

nitaBonita


	32. Chapter 32

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Breathing heavily, he falls to the grass, hoping for the refreshing coolness to fight the heat of the day. Expecting to feel soft blades of green grass against his bare back but what he didn't expect was to land on a hard rock near his hipbone. Straightening with a scowl, he grabs the rock and glares at it. _

_After a few seconds, his eyes widen as he really stares at what he fell on, which still stung, was a rather large fragment from an emerald, perfect for a ring. Grinning, he grabs his shirt and heads to the kingdom's jeweler._

* * *

Read and Review!

Okay, so writing this story is rapidly becoming a way for me to release my stress; I just love writing it so much. One more final to go and then…FREEDOM. It's so close, I can taste it.

Gaara- That too, and yush yush yush!

Cinderella - Actually, I have mentioned them just not by name. In chapter 5, I mentioned two girls watching as Neji accepted his duty to his kingdom. Those girls where Hanabi and Hinata, I just now metioned them by name ;D

Maybe that's where you got it?

And I understand you on finals, I've been dealing with that stress but I've passed all of mine so far, all I'm missing is my Physics one tomorrow...that's also the one that worries me the most. Ahahahaha -tries to be positive-

Bitter - Thank youuuuuuu :D

Reached 6k hiits, wooot :'3

nitaBonita


	33. Chapter 33

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_The next couple of weeks were quite tedious for Prince Neji. His days were spent in tactical meetings, training on the fields with the soldiers; spending time with his cousins while also making time to be near his fiancé. While he had been raised to handle a large level of stress, it still began to take its toll. Even the strongest may grow weary if they don't take a break every now and then. Neji found himself growing more and more tired, growing paler and developing moons under his eyes. While everyone worried and asked him to rest, he protested._

* * *

Read and Review!

I finally finished this semester from hell! Ugh! I swear it's been exhausting. I know I've passed all my classes but the one I'm waiting on is the one I want to know the most. C'mon C in Physics.

Gaara- Exactly! :D && :O! What's tiring, my friend?

Oh wow, that went by fast. About 80 hits away from 7k ;D

nitaBonita


	34. Chapter 34

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Are you alright, Neji?" she asks worried, as she glances at her fiancés face as he lays his head on her lap. She had finally gotten him to relax for a few moments as they found themselves in the garden, Tenten leaning against the bark of a sakura tree and Neji lying down. _

_Keeping his eyes closed, he makes a humming noise in the back of his throat, sending a clear message. I'm fine. _

"_You look tired, maybe you should ask your uncle if you could take a break for a few days," she says while brushing his bangs away._

* * *

Read and Review!

Freedom has never feeelt so good! You'd think though, with no more stress I'd stop getting headaches? Oh well, I guess I got used to the frustration, my brain needs to start relaaxiin'

Gaara - Wrestling?! Oh wow, are you like a competitor or what? :O! And yes, let's hope he does. Ahahaha

Tears - Yusssh, these 100 word chapters go by faaaaaaaaaast.

Cinderella - Congrats on your final, Miss Smarts jajajaj my final was killer but I'm gonna be positiveeeee!

And you are right on that, Tenten to the rescue! Yes, Neji and Tenten's kingdom are in alliance and as to who they are fighting, I suppose I am not paying much attention to introducing them. I'll be sure to include some hints in the following chapters ;D

nitaBonita


	35. Chapter 35

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Grabbing my hands in his, he opens his eyes and with a gentle smile he tries his best to wash my worries away._

"_Don't worry Tenten, I'm fine." _

"_Oh," I huff, "You have this ability to make people worry about you, Neji! You really should take a break, if not for your peace of mind then for mine!" _

_He chuckles and gets up from my lap and kisses me lightly on the cheek and smiles. _

_I blush and quickly turn my away, staring at the dark clouds overhead and comment, "Seems the sky is giving us a promise of rain."_

* * *

Read and Review!

I would like to announce that I, yes moi, have passed Physics with a C! oh God, I about died of happiness

Gaara - alright then, I'll cheer you on from here! *WOOOOOOOOOOT, go for it!* ;D

Tears - ;D

cecilia - i'm glad you gave my story a chance, thank you :D

Cinderella - You were riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, yeeeeeeeees! I'm a sucker for that too, dunno what it is but uuuf, i like it hahahha

Reached 7k hits, wow ! :D

nitaBonita


	36. Chapter 36

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_After I said that it immediately began to pour. Cold, hard rain fell on us and as Neji and I stood we raced towards the castle._

"_Way to jinx it Tenten!" Neji says throwing his head back with a laugh. _

"_Oh hush, you!" I say as we run faster. _

_By the time we make it to the castle we are dripping wet from head to toe, Neji and I stare at each other and laugh. His hair is sticking to his face in funny angles and I'm sure mine is doing the same. But laughing soon turns in to coughing._

* * *

Read and Review!

Wow, December has gone by in like the blink of an eye, already almost over xD. The 21st is fast approaching…are we ready? Lolololol

Ninja - thank you and I'm glad you've liked it so far :D

Cinderella - so nice darling! thank you :D

Bittersweet - yeeeeeeeeees, i understand the hatred but don't underestimate the power of positivity. I was so close to failing but the lab grades saved my butt lol

Gaara- Oh how I adore you, you make me laugh so much hahahaha Yeees, i was like wait what is this. 35 chapters and no kiss -fixes- lol

Tears - Yeeeeeees, good luck on those finals girl! :D

nitaBonita


	37. Chapter 37

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I stare worried but he waves me off, walking on ahead to shower and dry off, leaving me to watch his back as he walks away. _

_A few days later and Neji is still coughing, though he does his best to hide it. I confront him more than once and tell him my suspicions of him having a cold but he won't listen. Claiming big, strong Prince's such as himself don't get colds. Rolling my eyes at his immaturity, I decide to take matters into my own hands since he clearly won't listen to reason…and bring in the big guns._

* * *

Read and Review!

Wow, everyone thought both of them were getting suck huh? Well shoot, I probably would have edited the chapter to have them both sick if I didn't already have them written out xD

Hope no one's disappointed even though it's just Neji with a little coldness...maybe I'll write a side oneshot where they both get sick. 'Cause I kinda liked that idea too. lol

Gaara - It's what happens when Neji decides to be a big, strong Prince and doesn't wanna take care of his health! lol

Cinderella - As much as I try to not write cute situations...I always go back to writing cute situations. It's like a must with my writing, I just love the cute.

Cecilia, Tears - :D

nitaBonita


	38. Chapter 38

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Knocking on the door of King Hiashi's study and receiving permission to enter, I open the doors and curtsy to both my father and soon to be father-in-law. _

_They smile at me and my father asks, "What brings you here darling?" _

_I pout and put my plan in motion, "Father! King Hiashi! Neji refuses to listen to reason; the man is sick, tired and won't rest. I ran into him this morning and he was running a light fever!" _

_King Hiashi chuckles, "That boy has a huge sense of pride Tenten, he won't admit defeat easily, especially from a cold."_

* * *

Read and Review!

Wasn't a question of what but a matter of who, were the big guns! Ajajajaja ;D

Gaara- If you want something done right! Ahahaha lol

Cinderella - Seems everyone did, though I don't blame them! And EXACTLY! I was thinking of that stuff too after, that's why i was pondering a side oneshot cause I was thinking of all those cute litle interactions! I wanted them but they wouldn't work with what I had planned lol

It ain't Neji if he isn't showing pride in some way and you are right, of course, cute moments are indeed a must! ;D

nitaBonita


	39. Chapter 39

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_I know very well about his stubborn side, sire. But I'm worried what with his hectic schedule, he'll just pass out in a corner somewhere and no one will notice! I just want him to rest for a few days, at least until he is cured from that cold!"_

_The Kings chuckle at the childish voice I used to voice my thoughts, part of my plan in hoping it will get them to see things my way. _

"_It appears this is really bothering you, my darling daughter!" _

"_Well of course!" I cry, indignant, "I don't want anything bad to happen!"_

* * *

Read and Review!

Well, how was that end of the world? Ahahaha I know I spent mine at the movie theater watching Monsters Inc., I swear I love that movie! "She's out of our haiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

Sassy - You are so right! That should be able to get me out of the writer's block I've had for quite a while on that story.

I have quite a few chapters planned out, considering I write usually according to prompts. I understand what you're saying and I agree, it's just when I think up an idea for this story and I finish writing it out it usually stops at over 1k words so I have edit and space them out to fit in the 100 word format, I decided to challenge myself with. So one specific event I want to happen could last about 8 chapters, which is why it's taken me so long to introduce the enemy. They'll get a mention after a few chapters but I won't be able to go into detail about them for a lengthy period, I'll be sure to drop hints and include at least some information on them when I plan out the next chapters. :)

Gaara - That's the thing about Tenten, she doesn't give up so easily, right? Plus she's got some tricks up her sleeve ;D

nitaBonita


	40. Chapter 40

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_He is her fiancé after all," King Hiashi says smiling and my father nods, agreeing._

"_Clearly, the children have already grown quite fond of each other." _

_I feel my cheeks redden at the insinuation and turn my head away, crossing my arms over my chest with a pout. _

"_Are you going to help me get him to rest or not?" _

_King Hiashi chuckles, with my father joining him, before walking toward me and placing his hand on my shoulder and smiling at the blush still on my face he says, "I will do as you ask." _

_Smiling, I sigh, relieved._

* * *

Read and Review!

It's almost close to Christmas and I am very much into the spirit! I've painted my nails red and green and they make me feel very pretty lol Plus, I got an early Christmas present and I now have a bookcase in my room, filled with my books and all my Disney/Anime dvds. I swear, every time I look at it I sigh in happiness – call the doctors, because something must be seriously wrong with me. Lol

Gaara- the movie is indeed awesome! I laugh so much, I swear. Oh yes, Tenten will make sure he does! lol :3

Sassy - I did want to thank you for your input, it helped me to put more focus on them in future chapters and not just get caught up in the NejiTen moments, as I tend to do! jajajaja

And thanks for the support, I appreciate it :'D

Wow, so I've gotten over 10k hits on this story, New Record! :3

nitaBonita


	41. Chapter 41

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Having returned to his busy schedule, Neji found himself once again training with his men. They were currently sparring and even though he hadn't been feeling all too well since he woke up, he had still come to the field. As he fought against his men, his eyes began to close and his vision goes blurry. Calling a halt to his spar he grabs a bottle of water and sits on the grass, trying to regain normal breathing patterns._

_What he didn't expect was to have his uncle show up on the field, dragging him away, claiming he needed rest._

* * *

Read and Review!

So tomorrow is Christmas Eve and all I can think about is the food my stomach will soon be graced with. Oh God, how I love the holiday meals.

Gaara- Yes, Neji will surely not be too happy about being made to rest. But even he should be able to realize the benefit of resting when it is necessary.

Cecilia - I did think about making him pass out in the middle of the field but decided to let him keep his pride...at least until I made his uncle drag him away! lol

nitaBonita


	42. Chapter 42

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_His grip tightens on the paper in his hands as he reads the report._

"_We have found what looks to be a recently abandoned campsite near the Princess's kingdom, while we were out patrolling. Not much can be determined from the campsite except that the bandits are on the move. And a small group they are not. We will double our patrols and keep our eyes open and see if we can find anything more. We will keep you informed." _

_After reading it so many times, the words began to blur. Letting the report fall from his hands, he sighs._

* * *

Read and Review!

Finally was able to include a little info on the threat to the kingdom that are seen as a group of bandits...at least for now. lol

Hey guys, hope you are having/had a Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas present to you, two chapters in a day ;)

Gaara - YEEEEEES! Neji had to learn the hard way that he should listen when people tell him he needs rest! lol When I wrote it I started laughing imagining it ;)

Cecilia - Ajajajaja Nice term there ;) I get you there

Heck of it - We'll get there ;)

Sassy - There should be more happy ones now that things are sad, in the manga. D':

I like humor lol Try to keep it up as much as possible before things start to get serious, which they have to.

nitaBonita


	43. Chapter 43

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He stared at the ceiling, fixing the cool towel the nurse had placed on his forehead to help bring down the fever with a scowl. He should be out training or helping come up with battle strategies he thought, but he was stuck in bed with a direct order from his King to not even think of work until he bettered._

_He sighed and closed his eyes; if he was being forced to rest…he may as well try to enjoy it. _

_Not long the door to his room opens and Tenten enters and approaches him slowly, in a cautious manner._

* * *

Read and Review!

As I said before I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas with their friends and family.

Side note: I have every intention of updating tomorrow but I just have no idea around what time it will be. I'm going to visit my brother in Maryland and that involves taking a plane for close to 4 hours (ugh yuck my poor butt lol) and I don't know when I'll be able to but I will. Don't worry ;)

And there'd better be snow while I'm over there, that's all I gotta say! Lol

Take care, guys :D

nitaBonita


	44. Chapter 44

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She says nothing for a while before she asks quietly, "Are you mad at me, Neji?"_

_He sighs and opens his eyes as he looks her as she watches him lay inertly in bed, "No, I'm not." _

_She approaches and sits on his bed, grabbing the towel from his forehead and placing it into the bowl of water and wringing it out before placing it back on his forehead. _

_He grabs her hand and lightly kisses it, causing her to stare at him wide-eyed in surprise, "I know you were only worried about me…thank you." _

_Her responding smile was blinding._

* * *

Read and Review!

Well now, don't I feel like a little liar! Ajajajaja I went to update last night and guess what? I didn't have the internet password and my brother had fallen asleep. I was left grumbling and watching as the internet box mocked me. So today I will be updating twice to make up for it :3

It's coooold here! I'm used to bright and sunny weather year round, so I spent like 10 minutes just blowing into the air to see my breath come out in a puff of cold air! I loved it! Let's just hope I don't get sick from the change in weather, 'cause that would suck. Lol

Cecilia, animeniac - ;D

Sakura - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)

Gaara - Yuuup and of course!

I adore the Lion King ;) ajajaj

Cinderlla - I'd like to be able to say yes or no but since I myself am not 100% clear how I'm going to classify them, I've left them as bandits for now. Ajajajaj

Yeeeah, I myself was in shock after a while, then after a while I was like NO. Happy. lol

And thank you!

nitaBonita


	45. Chapter 45

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She had been tossing colors back and forth with the wedding planner, with no agreements made, when the Prince walked in. With both women frustrated over their lack of progress, hindered by color choice, they asked for his opinion. White, was what he had suggested. When both women stared curiously he began to explain his fascination with said color. It was like a blank canvas waiting to be written upon, coaxing all types of creation. It was the color of new beginnings, which is what their marriage would bring. A classic, white themed wedding was decided from his poetic response._

* * *

Read and Review!

So, today I spent the day lounging about in my pj's in nice chilly weather. I love relaxation days :3

Gaara - Ajajajaja! Maybeeee ;)

heck of it, animeniacc - thank you thank you :)

Reached over 12k hits and I'm almost at 100 reviews! Wow, so excited :3

Thanks everyone, really :'3

nitaBonita


	46. Chapter 46

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I laugh heartily as Neji chuckles beside me, I make myself comfortable near the tree trunk we're leaning on and begin a retort but a scream of horror interrupts me, "UZUMAKI!"_

_I jump, jostling Neji from his position of leaning his head on my shoulder and I stare at him wide eyed, "Wasn't that Hanabi?" _

_I begin to stand but he grabs my arm, keeping me seated, "Don't worry about it, everything's fine." _

_I stare incredulously and say, "Did you not hear her?!" _

_Shaking his head, he leans in making me cross-eyed and says, "It only means that Naruto's here."_

* * *

Read and Review!

I finally saw the Hobbit today! Ugh I swear, it was sooo good! :3

Cecilia - very true :)

Dokuritsu - Yup! White is a wonderful color and I know how much it works for both Neji and Tenten :3

animeniac - Yeah, I know that feeling. It really does suck D':

heck of it - loooool I spent the day playin' video games and such. Though I suppose I could have spent some of it writing xD jajajaja

Reached 100 reviews for the first time in any of my stories! I'm so happy :'3

nitaBonita


	47. Chapter 47

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He pushes me back and resumes our former position and I inquire, "Do you mean Prince Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_He nods against my shoulder, "It's a common occurrence for his arrival to be met with screams of terror, the boys a menace." _

_I laugh lightly, "Why do you say that?" _

_He straightens and stares at me and says slowly, "You obviously haven't met him." _

_Shaking my head and letting it fall against the tree bark, "Not yet, but I've heard many things about him." _

_He chuckles, "I'm sure you have." _

_Straightening my dress as I stand, "Well, I'm anticipating our meeting."_

* * *

Read and Review!

Today I played in the snow for the first time since I was a child, so I don't remember it, and it was so much fun! Cold, but fun :3

Gaara - Yup, a wedding indeed :)

And aaaw, don't let your head exploooooooooooodeee! lol

animeniacc, Cecilia - :D

nitaBonita


	48. Chapter 48

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I smirk at Neji who shrugs nonchalantly and I turn around and suddenly all I see are a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes, attached to a grinning face. Surprised I jump back and trip over my feet, before I fall though Neji wraps an arm around my waist, steadying me._

_The one with the blue eyes and cheeky grin chuckles and I now see his shockingly bright yellow hair and Neji says, "I know it may be difficult for you, but please do try to curb your urge to behave like an animal, will you Naruto?" _

_I stare; he grins._

* * *

Read and Review!

Happy New Year's guys! Here's chapter 48 to start off my new year, first upload of the year! lol :3

Gaara - Yuuup, had to have Naruto in the story lol :3

animeniacc - very true

cecilia - lol jajaja is my spanish laughter lol

heck of it - I have no idea what they were talking about honestly lol I just made them start laughing xD

nitaBonita


	49. Chapter 49

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_With a grin he asks, "You must be Princess Tenten, the ice cube's fiancée?"_

_I raise an eyebrow in amusement but before I can comment he continues, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, please to meet you!" _

_Smiling, I curtsy and am surprised yet not that he bows. Given his personality I didn't really think he would bow but considering the fact that he is indeed a Prince, it is to be expected._

"_An ice cube you say?" I ask, wondering. _

_Neji huffs and grunts, "Ignore him Tenten, his parents dropped him as a baby. A lot." _

_We laugh at Naruto's embarrassed face._

* * *

Read and Review!

Well, I had a rather relaxing day again today. I can't wait for Friday though, I feel like I haven't been to the mall since last year. Ha. Had to do it lol

Gaara - I adore your new display pic, gaara looks adorable jajajajaja and Naruto won't be doing anything too bad jajaja

Sassy - Vegas at new year's? Sounds awesome! I want to go but I'm kinda waiting to turn 21 first jajaja

Glad to have you back, was wonderin' about you ;)

Cecilia, animeniacc, heck of it - Thanks guys :D

nitaBonita


	50. Chapter 50

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_It had been a few days since Naruto had arrived at the castle and as expected, the days were never boring. The boy had a natural talent for trouble-making even if he's not looking for it. Shaking my head in amusement, I watched as Naruto dashed out of the room after pulling a prank, Hinata quick on his heels. Curious, I go to Neji's room and enter without knocking._

_Neji, used to my intrusions, didn't look up from his position on his bed. I approach and ask, "Hey Neji, is it just me or has Hinata been following Naruto around?"_

* * *

Read and Review!

So, my lips are so chapped right now. It's so uncomfortable...first thing on my shopping list: CHAPSTICK.

Side Bar: We've reached chapter 50! Not to hard considering the chapters are 100 words but still, I feel somewhat proud! :'3

heck of it - thank you! I was trying to make sure their relationship progressed normally and didn't just come out with the cute lol

Sassy - I understand the preference for home, I'm pretty much the same. lol

I've always liked the Neji-Naruto dynamic jajaja I should have put him shocked at the laughter too lol

Cecilia - loool My brother tells me that all the time xD

Gaara- Yup, you are a unique creature :)

Animeniacc- Seriously? I might contemplate that but maybe around 23 instead lol

nitaBonita


	51. Chapter 51

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Neji doesn't look at me from staring at the ceiling and says, "She has been." _

_I sit on the edge of his bed and shake it, trying to catch his attention, "Why has she been doing that?" _

_Neji turns to look at me and responds, "Because…he's her fiancé." _

_My jaw drops, "What?" _

_He props himself up and says while leaning in close, "They've been engaged longer than we have." _

_My head tilts and I question, "Then why haven't they married?" _

_Neji leans his head against the head board saying, "Naruto's kingdom is still suffering from the aftereffects of a revolution."_

* * *

Read and Review!

It seems the most common question was why Naruto is at the castle! Well it's completely understandable and I hope this chapter helps with the reason ;)

Naruto will be around for a few chapters as well a few of our favorite characters but I'm not entirely sure whether he will play a key point in the plot later, I'll have to see. heck of it - thank you! I was trying to make sure their relationship progressed normally and didn't just come out with the cute lol

Side Bar: Had to put in some NaruHina, I just love that pairing :P

heck of it, cecilia, gaara, sassy - thanks for sticking with me guys, I adore you all! Hope you have most of your question answered, for now! Ajajajajaja

Michelle - Thanks for giving my story a chance and enjoying it :)

nitaBonita


	52. Chapter 52

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I nod and mention, "I heard about that, I never understood why though. From what my father has told me, King Minato has never been anything but fair in his ruling."_

"_He is indeed a good king but that does nothing to stop those who are hungry for power and bloodshed. They will do whatever it takes for power even if it cost the lives of innocents in their petty battles." _

"_When did it happen again?" _

"_It happened when Naruto was still a child," Neji explained, "he would have died if his father hadn't come at just the right time."_

* * *

Read and Review!

I'm so, so sleepy. ZzZzZzZ update and I am gooooooooooooooooooooone, knocked out like a liiight lol

Side Bar: Woot! I'm glad everyone ships NaruHina as well, since I felt so much love for them I'm going to try and see if I can add in a NaruHina moment or two ;)

heck of it - ajajaja, I'm glad I was able to through you for a loop! lol

Gaara, Sassy animeniacc, tears, Cecilia - thanks guys! Your continued expression of delight for my story helps the inspiration to flooooooooooooooooooow :'3

nitaBonita


	53. Chapter 53

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_My eyes widen and Neji continues, "Naruto is afraid to endanger Hinata, so he postponed their wedding until his kingdom isn't in such a tender state."_

"_I see." _

_It's quiet before Neji begins to chuckle and I turn to him with a curious expression, "I was just wondering if you've seen her faint around him yet?" _

"_She faints? I've only seen her grow beet red!" I say conspiratorially. _

_He shakes his head, "My cousin, while everyone knows she's in love with him, she still turns to mush when she's around him. It's rather fun watching her interact with hyper Naruto."_

* * *

Read and Review!

It seems I've got nothing random to write here today… O.o

Gaara - At least I didn't kill him, I like him too much for that :S

Sassy - I used to think the same but after I started writing I began to review a lot more and now I do it every time :)

About the manga, I honestly didn't intend for it to be like the manga but I think I might have been inclined to write something similar subconsciously lol

Rebellious - I'm glad you gave my story a chance and the wonderful praise, made my day :)

NejiTenLover - ;)

nitaBonita


	54. Chapter 54

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Making his way to the jeweler's residence he enters after knocking. The man stands and offers a bow to his Prince who acknowledges him with a nod, looking around the room curiously. Rocks of different shapes and sizes were littered around the room. Shaking his head at the mess, he turns to the man._

"_Have you finished the ring yet?" he asks, a demanding tilt to his voice. _

"_Your Highness, beg your pardon but I have yet been able to finish, due to the emeralds jagged nature. I should be done with it soon, though."_

_He scowls but nods nonetheless._

* * *

Read and Review!

So…first of all, sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update, sorry. I don't know what happened; I just got like the worst case of writer's block ever! Then I had to pack and get on a plane to get back home and start preparations for the university to start up again but I finally got some of my inspiration back!

I had to re-evaluate what I wanted to happen in this story because I kind of just jumped in and didn't think too much into the future like I should have. From what I brainstormed which may be subject to changes once again, such a drag, this story will quite probably take a turn for the dramatic. But we'll see how that plays out later on. Once again, I'm so sorry! I should, once again, begin the daily updates!

Gaara - Yes, yes he iiis! And yeees, neither can I, can't wait to get in some NaruHina!

Oreo-Ninja - So much praise, thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! And honestly about the weddings, I'm quite curious myself! lol

Cecilia - You know the saying, first time for everything right? lol

animeniacc - I agree on that but I'm doing my best. A mantra of ignore, ignore, ignore also helps lol

Sassy - Riight! Yours started already? I start on the 22nd and I'm both dreading and excited for it lol

Ichigo, heck of it - thanks guys, for stickin' with me ;)

nitaBonita


	55. Chapter 55

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_The castle was silent as preparations for the memorial of the Queen were made. Hiashi found comfort in his study as he stared at photos of his wife, lightly running his fingers over her smiling face._

_Hinata, as the days for the memorial came closer, took to staring out the window as the sun would set with dull eyes and a frown adorning her features. _

_Hanabi, who had been but a baby when she died, oversaw the preparations. Staring at the photos of her mother and listening as stories were told of her greatness, instead of comfort she felt haunted._

* * *

Read and Review!

Well, that still took quite a bit didn't it? I feel like I'm in comfortable territory now, so hopefully things will be easier!

I start a new semester tomorrow so, here's to hoping my classes this semester don't almost kill me from stress like they almost did last year ;D

Gaara - Neji is an impatient man, when it comes to things he wants ;)

Sassy - I will soon join you in the classes department xD

Thanks for the encouragement and wise words, they mean alot ;)

Side note: Everytime I write that I think of the cute kitty from Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey lol

Ichigo - Not yet lol Though it feels like they do already huh? I kind of miss writing full stories, so I might just write one up after I finish this one or when I'm close to xD

heck of it- aaaw c'mon you know you wanna forgive me! lol

Princess - Thanks and Hanabi and Kanoumaru? Is that Konohamaru? O.O lol

And interesting...I might just include that somewhere in the story! :)

Cecilia - Ajajajajaja

I kinda want to see her reaction to it, haven't written that part yet lol

nitaBonita


	56. Chapter 56

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Leaving my room, I ponder the answer to my question._

_What was mother's favorite flower? _

_I scowl when I realize I'm nowhere near finding the answer and stop as I spy Hanabi staring at a picture of our mother. _

_Curious, I approach her quietly and say, "She was beautiful, wasn't she?" _

_She turns to me slowly and nods. Noticing her saddened expression, my eyes widen in realization. _

_I spend the next couple of hours sharing all my memories of our mother, smiling as Hanabi's eyes widen in delight. My smile grows as I realize memories thought faded are still there._

* * *

Read and Review!

I hope no one feels any inconsistency between this chapter and the last regarding Hanabi's feelings toward her mother. I find there to be a difference between hearing stories of every positive aspect of someone from the castle's habitants, in reference to the last chapter, to when Hinata shares memories of all kinds with her. I thought that since it was her mother, Hinata has a more personal view to which Hanabi would appreciate more.

Side Note: Oh college, why? D':

Summer, wherefore art thou? Or at least Easter break lol

Gaara - I know ):

heck of it - yeeees! :)

Sassy - I wanted to manifest their emotions in different ways and I decided on a darker tone for Hanabi since she never had a chance to know her mother. And I greatly appreciate it :)

And it was when I write Sassy, which is the name of the Cat, from the movie. It's about 2 dogs and a cat who embark on a journey to find their owners, it's a 1993 film and I love it.

Rebellious - You are absolutely right! Love for the writing must come first, thanks :)

College tends to drive everyone insane doesn't it? I just started and I was already frustrated (oh sigh, online classes lol)

cecilia, animeniacc, ichigo - thanks for the support guys :)

nitaBonita


	57. Chapter 57

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He watches as she plays with her food from across the table. Peas get pushed around and the meat is left untouched. He understands her sudden melancholy but that doesn't mean he had to like it He finds Hanabi and King Hiashi in similar conditions._

_He watches as she sighs deeply and asks to be excused and is granted permission. He vows that he will search for a way to make her feel better as Hinata should not have such a saddened look on her face but the gentle smile and heavy blush he had come to love, Naruto thought._

* * *

_Gaara - Yeeees! Must always make things happy, I'm a believer in happily ever after! lol _

_animeniacc - yes :) _

_heck of it - hahahaha xD_

_nitaBonita _


	58. Chapter 58

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Scratching his head, he realized how hard his task was proving to be. He paced in the garden, back and forth, until he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eyes. A beautiful arrangement of flowers that were separated from the main gardens path held his attention as he approached, entranced. So focused in his task of reaching the blue shaded flowers that he didn't realize he should have been watching where he was stepping._

_He grabbed the blue flower grinning and went to find Hinata. Headless of the many ruined flowers he left in his wake._

* * *

_I'll probably be updating double today because I loved the way my little NaruHina arc came out and I want it out as quick as possible for you to enjoy :3 _

_Gaara- Yeeeees! -raises fist- _

_Animeniacc, heck of it, Sakura - thanks guys! Glad you enjoyed it :3 _

_Sassy - Yup, Naruto is indeed worried over his little fiance! He's gonna be a little darling for the next few chapters [like 3 more lol] _

_And no prob, I know the feeling! My online classes appear to be the ones that are gonna give me more grief than the ones I actually go to the University to Attend xd _

_Cecilia - Looool it's no problem! and Jesús ;) jajajaja_

_nitaBonita _


	59. Chapter 59

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_A yell has me turning around to find Naruto running up to me, a huge grin on his face. As always when he's near, I feel my heart race and my cheeks grow hot. He stops in front of me and catches his breath, before he straightens and hands me a lovely blue forget-me-not._

_My eyes widen and look up at Naruto, watching as his arm lifts up to scratch the back of his head nervously as he says, "I know you've been sad lately but I know your mom would rather you celebrate her memory than mourn her loss."_

* * *

_:3 _

_Gaara - Ajajajaja oh he'll get it, just you wait! lol_

_Ceclia, heck of it, animeniacc - thanks for the reviews guys :3_

_nitaBonita _


	60. Chapter 60

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She doesn't say anything after I do and I bite the inside of my cheek in worry, wondering if I've upset her. I wrack my brain for something to say but my mind goes blank when Hinata's arms go around me._

_His arms wind around me and I smile into his chest, the dark cloud that hung over my head gone, replaced by a shining sun. _

_The peace is shattered by my father's wail. He appears before us yelling, "Naruto! What have you done to my garden?" _

_I glance at the flower in my hand and Naruto's guilty expression and giggle, knowing mother must be smiling in the afterlife._

* * *

_**This was my first chapter that went over 100 words, 9 words to be exact. I did my best to attempt to edit it but after a while I lost the will to, for I adore the way this chapter came out. I didn't want to change a single word of it. **_

_In which Naruto continues to be so completely adorable :3 _

_Side note: WOOOT Chapter 60! _

_Writrgl - thank you :) _

_heck of it - I don't blame you, I was adoring him after I finished writing it! _

_animenaicc - you guessed iiit jajajaja_

_nitaBonita _


	61. Chapter 61

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer :**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I rush out of the glass double doors, out into the garden as I look around for Neji. I find him standing near the koi pond, where we had fallen in around the time I had first come here. It seemed weird to me that I had already been here months yet it felt as if I arrived yesterday, time flies when you're having fun. _

_Neji turns to face me as I approach and I stop next to him near the pond, feeling a tad bit suspicious. But the feeling is immediately forgotten when I notice what he was doing. _

* * *

_So, wow. I know, it's been a ridiculously long time since my last update. I apologize for the long break but college and other things had me preoccupied and I could never get the chance to write, not even 100 words! Really, it was torture. _

_Again, I apologize but I have the next few chapters lined up so we should be able to go back to our daily update schedule! _

_Gaara - Exactly, gotta love our NaruHina _

_Sakura - I thought about something similar but I didn't want to get Naruto into too much trouble, so I just settled with having Hiashi yell at him lol _

_Writrgrl - LOL He needs to watch where he's going doesn't he? Sigh, oh Naruto lol _

_Ms. Suna - I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for readin' :D _

_heck of it, cecilia, music angel - thanks for the positive feedback guys :)_

nitaBonita


	62. Chapter 62

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He had a flower in his hands, or at least what used to be a flower. Most of the petals had been ripped out and as I glanced into the pond I saw them floating in the water, swaying with the breeze. _

"_What are you doing?" I ask him, frowning. _

_He raises an eyebrow and I gesture to the poor, mangled flower in his hand. His eyes fill with humor as he understands and lets the flower drop from his hand and fall slowly into the pond. _

"_I just thought it could use a bit more decoration," he says simply._

* * *

_The school week is just going to start and I already want it to be the weekend again, sigh. Lol _

_Hm… I wonder what Neji is up to? Ajajajajaja_

_Gaara- is he? I don't knooow -sing song voice- lol _

_heck of it - ajajaj thanks for the patience ;) _

_sassy - Your mother is a very wise woman! And no problem, so long as you continue to enjoy the story I'm fine :D _

_nakayama - i'm glad you like it and thanks for waiting :D_

_nitaBonita_


	63. Chapter 63

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Adding decoration? I don't think the pond needs anymore! It's so lovely already without you throwing flower petals into the mix! I mean look at the water, so clear and beautiful! It even has something at the bottom to make it shine!" I rant. _

_I do a double take and glance into the water, narrowing my eyes at the sparkle at the bottom of the water near the edge. Neji leans next to me, also trying to catch a glance. _

"_That's never been there before has it?" I ask him, curious._

"_The first time I've seen it," he says, confirming._

* * *

_Oh my, just what's going on? Ajajajaja _

_Gaara - ;D_

_heck of it, nakayma - thanks guys :D_

_sandy - aaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja! Oh God, that would have been so awkward lol _

_Sassy - It does sound like he has an ulterior motive, doesn't it? Ajajajajajaa _

_nitaBonita_


	64. Chapter 64

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I bend down, trying to get a closer look at it but am pushed and I feel a burst of wind before I submerge into cold, freezing water. I quickly emerge from the water spluttering and trying my best to not let any curses out. I hear Neji's laughter ringing in the garden through water logged ears and glare at him fiercely from my spot in the water. _

"_Neji Hyuuga!" I screech and I swear birds fly from the trees, "This is the second time I've fallen into this pond because of you! Didn't you think one time was enough?!" _

* * *

_Oh, he did it now. I see trouble in Neji's future. _

_Gaara, Sakura, cecilia, heck of it, sandy - thanks for the reviews guys! ;D I really appreciate it 3 _

_Sassy - Ajajajajajaja, afterwards you gotta tell me what you thought ;D _

_Ichigo- I know right? It's close after this little arc it should be coming very soon. Like 5 chapters or less ;D And I haven't seen that one you said, I'm gonna have to watch it! I've been meaning to start on Flower Boy Next Door, it looks awesome! lol _

_And I have been meaning to update that story, it just gets a bit harder to come up with good clichés and writing them but I have a few ideas I just have to sit down and write them :D _

_nitaBonita_


	65. Chapter 65

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He takes his time catching his breath before he gives me a charming smile that melts my anger, shaking my head I try not to smile as he innocently says, "I was only trying to help you figure out what that sparkle was, since you seemed so curious." _

_I resist the urge to roll my eyes but as I stand I look around the pond for a few moments and find what I'm looking for. My hand plunges to the bottom and my hand makes contact with something solid, closing my hand around it, I bring it up for inspection._

* * *

_Something solid, huh? Ajajaja_

_Gaara – you are so, so right! Karma, sooner or later ;D_

_Heck of it – Oh yes. Ajajaja _

_nitaBonita _


	66. Chapter 66

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Making my way out of the water, I sit down on the grass in front of the pond before opening my hand. The tiny object is covered in dirt, I rub it away and spots of sparkling silver reward me, a few moments later a gorgeous emerald gleams back at me. _

_ "It's a ring," I say, my voice filled with awe. The ring was just so beautiful. _

_Neji kneels beside me and takes the ring with a smile, "It's a common practice, tradition if you will, for the prince to give his bride her engagement band here in the garden." _

* * *

Woot! It was the ring! So many of you guessed it from the early stages, so hats off to you! Next time I want to try for a surprise I'm going to have to be more mysterious ;D

Would have updated yesterday but I got carried away with a novel I was reading, I could not for the life of me put it down. So. Good! [I was reading the Indigo Spell by Richelle Mead, in case anyone was curious xD]

**Oh! I so wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, we've reached 200+ reviews! I'm so thankful for your support, I really appreciate it! Thank you for enjoying my story !**

**Also, this chapter was almost not uploaded because ff decided to give me trouble but I attempted the copy and paste option and we'll see if it works just as well ;D **

dokuritsu - yes! Ajajajaja and yup, the next chapter will be her reaction ;D

sassy - I'm pretty sure you guessed it! ;D

gaara - true words my friend :D And yes, it was a jewel ;D

Sandy [You guessed it], heck of it [Just Neji giving her the ring], guest[;D], eatemup[You guessed it!] - thanks for the reviews guys!

nitaBonita


	67. Chapter 67

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_My eyes widen and I quietly reply, "I thought that, uh, since our engagement was arranged that tradition wouldn't apply to us." _

_He shakes his head, as if exasperated, and helps me stand up. Clutching my hands in his he says with soft eyes and a warm smile, "Of course the tradition would apply to us, Tenten. Even if it was arranged, that doesn't make it any less real. I'm glad it was you." _

_My gaze hits the ground as a blush fights its way to my face, I smile softly as he slips the green gem on my finger._

* * *

Oh my, how romantic. More or less. Lol There's still 1 more question left here and it will be answered in the next chapter ;D

_Sakura - I'm glad to hear it :D_

_Ichigo - Right? That neji ajajaa And not yet~_

_snoop - thank you :)) _

_eatemup - Gotham jajaja and yes Richelle Mead is amazing, I adore that woman! You should if you get the chance :)) _

_nakayama - I know riiiiiight! I'd want a peridot instead of an emerald though lol_

_heck of it- ajajajaja thanks :)) _

_gaara - Yup! Had to put in the title of the story there and ajajajajajaj! A lot of things go on in the garden huh? lool_

_nitaBonita _


	68. Chapter 68

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_He smiles but I narrow my eyes at him and question, "If the tradition was to present the ring to the girl in the garden, then why did you push me into the pond?!" _

_He chuckles and says offhandedly, "Oh that? I just thought it'd be more fun that way." _

_I bite back a growl but before I retort I wrap my hands around Neji's arm and smile at him, blinking innocently. As expected he smiles back and I take advantage of his calm state to push him into the water. I race inside before I even hear him come up, laughing all the way._

* * *

Wow, so I just spent the past three days watching Rooftop Prince [Korean Drama] and I had my heart broken, repaired and then broken again? More or less. Regardless, I still enjoyed it lol

Just felt like sharing that with everyone xD

**Tenten got her revenge on Neji! Who told him to start it huh? Lol**

Cecilia [I know right? lol], basketballgirl, oreo-ninja, heck of it, gods little girl - thank you guys soo sooo much for the support! I really appreciate it and hope you continue to enjoy! ;D

Sandy - agreed, that should happen sometime soon huh? jajaja

ichigo - They haven't gotten married yet and I haven't written it up either but I might just write it later on :))

gaara - Riiiiiiiight? I love it too lol xD

krakonfive - Thanks for all the wonderful words, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! The emerald in the field right? Coincidences maaan jajajaja I suppose jumping from character to character without warning can be a bit confusing, the next chapter that turns out that way I'll be sure to leave a note or something saying who it is :)

nitaBonita


	69. Chapter 69

**Side Note:**Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Princess!" _

_I hear shouts and know the maids are calling for Tenten because Hinata and Hanabi are out with Naruto. I smirk and wonder just what my little fiancé is up to now. Just as I finish the thought, who should enter my room but the Princess herself. _

_She closes the door as quick as she opened it and holds her breath and listens as the maids scurry past my room. I stare as she turns and says, "Neji! I hope you don't mind –" she stops and stares at my state of dress. Or if I put it correctly…undress._

* * *

Okay, so. I'm really, really, really, can't even type all the reallys, sorry. College has seriously been messing with me this semester, test after test, project after project. It is the worst. Summer is fast approaching and with it my hope for a better tomorrow! Lol

They do say that the first and third year of college are the worst? xD

But at least we finally made it to the part in the summary? Ajajajajajaja

Ichigo-chan : it's all fun and games until someone gets sick jajajaa

Crackalive : I know right? Ajajajaja

Cecilia : Darling, it's not the end just yet! Ajajaja quite a bit to go from here, let's see how it all goes down :D

Gaara: Of course! She's not one to just let him get away with something like that ;D

Sassy: I feel you, I couldn't even update during Spring Break so much work to do. Ugh. xD

**So, again. I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate the support. I hope that even with how long it took me to update I'll still have your support! Thanks guys! **

nitaBonita


	70. Chapter 70

Side Note:Characters may be somewhat out of character.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Her mouth is open and she appears like a gaping fish, amused I raise an eyebrow and she quickly turns around shielding her eyes._

"_W-why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asks with a stutter. _

_I chuckle while I make my way to my bed where my clothes are and drop the towel around my waist and quickly put them on, "I just finished my shower." _

_I walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder and she tenses, "I'm decent." _

_She turns around, staring at the ground, a blush adorning her features. Smiling, I tilt her face up._

* * *

Ah, how good it feels to read reviews again. I swear, you guys make my day! :3

_Sandy - Riiight, I know! Ajajaja :D_

_Crackalive - Thanks and I do plan to once again pick up the daily updates if not every other day, things are slowing down so I have a bit of time on my hands! _

_Gaara - Ajajajaj :DD_

_Sassy - Yes, I have returneeed! Thanks for the kind words and yeees, the summary ;D_

_Ichigo - Here's a reaction from Neji's part? Ajajajaja ;D_

_nitaBonita_


	71. Chapter 71

Side Note:Characters may be somewhat out of character.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She looks at me through lashes and the blush reddens when I smirk. Her eyes narrow and I know she's going to start ranting, when the sound of approaching voices reaches us. A knock on the door makes the blush disappear completely, much to my dismay, and she pales considerably. Before the door is opened, she zips behind me, hiding from view. _

"_Pardon me Your Highness," the maid says as she bows, "You haven't seen the Princess have you?" _

_Glancing behind me, I catch Tenten's pleading eyes and turn back to the maid who has noticed nothing, "No, I haven't."_

* * *

IRON MAN. IRON MAN. IRON MAN!

Sorry, just so excited xD

heck of it - jajaja yeah I'm alive xD And yes, more chapteeers :3

Animefangirl - Oh yeeeees I watch kdramas, tdramas, jdramas and all that. They are indeed so awesome! And thanks :))

Crackalive - Ajajajaja thanks for the review :3

Gaara - ajajajajajajajajaja always making me laugh. And he is and will continue to do so ;D

nitaBonita


	72. Chapter 72

Side Note: Characters may be somewhat out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_She huffs in frustration and I can't help my curiosity, "Just what exactly is the Princess hiding from?" _

_The maid smiles sympathetically, "It seems the Princess has grown tired of the pins and pricks of needles, but it is necessary if we are to get the measurements for her wedding dress. It shouldn't take much longer but if she hides we won't finish any faster." _

_I nod, "I see." _

_She bows again and replies before leaving, "If you happen to see her please let her know!"_

_Tenten sighs in relief as she leaves but follows, resigned, not too long after._

* * *

So guys, I want your opinion on something. I was thinking of a way to thank you guys for all the support you've given me and I was thinking of doing a 1000word chapter. Does that sound good? Or not? xD I don't know – give me thoughts my friends :3 But know I am eternally grateful ajajajajajaja

Sandy - all in due time jajaja

animefangirl - Lol! So long as I get to wear the best part of the best friends charm, we're good ;D

and thank you :))

Gaara - I have to agree with you there, it's just so much fun jajajaj

cecilia - oh more fluff is coming very soon jajaja

Crackalive, ichigo - thanks guys! :))

nitaBonita


	73. Chapter 73

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I stare out the window, watching as the sky lights up from the lightning storm and watch as the soldiers continue their training. _

_She wonders though, why they train so hard. She understands the necessity for it of course, being threatened by a group of hostiles they know little to nothing about but it had been months since she had arrived at this castle and she found it strange that there have yet to be any violent exchanges so far. While she is thankful for the lack of confrontation, she is also wary. Her eyes narrow and she frowns, wondering._

* * *

So, I'm glad you all agree to the 1k word chapter, I already know what it's going to be on! I'll give you a hint that it will be action-y! I'm sorry for the long time but summer is here! I had to solve a problem I was having at the university which was why I hadn't been able to update sooner. But the good news is I have outlined the next 20 chapters or so, so the chapters will be coming quite fast now! (:

_Animefangirl - Alright, deal! I can tell this will be a great friendship ;D lol _

_Cecilia - That is true, I'm glad you love the story :)) _

_Sandy - I'm sorry, with a hundred words I usually can't avoid cliffhangers xD _

_Sassy - As usual Sassy, I greatly appreciate your input. I also agree and I can't wait for you to upload the chapters that have Tenten once again shinning with her fighting spirit! _

_heck of it - you would be correct, soon :D_

_Stronger, crackalive, gaara, heavenly swirl - thanks for the review guys ;D_

**nitaBonita**


	74. Chapter 74

Side Note:Characters may be somewhat out of character.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I watch the flickering flames from the fireplace as thunder echoes loudly around the room, holding my hands to the fire seeking warmth. I glance up and smile at my father as he enters the room, sitting beside me on the carpeted floor. _

"_Rather chilly, isn't it?" He asks but frowns in concern when he turns to face me, offering a handkerchief as I stare at it in confusion before I register the liquid flowing from my eyes. I laugh in embarrassment. _

"_Must have been staring at the flames too intently," using it to wipe my face, I begin to give it back when a particularly powerful gust of wind forces the windows open with a slam and makes the small piece of fabric slip from my hands and into the fire. I watch as the symbol for our kingdom goes up in flames._

* * *

_Thanks guys (: _

_nitaBonita _


End file.
